Gotham City
Gotham City is the home of Batman. Notable Areas, Landmarks, Institutions and Businesses Major facets of Gotham City include: *'Ace Chemical Processing Inc.' *'Amusement Mile' — An amusement park in Gotham, lined with ferriswheels, rollercoasters, and other attractions typical of a theme park. *'Blackgate Penitentiary' — The city’s main prison, located on Blackgate Isle. *'The Bowery' — Gotham City's worst neighborhood. Bordered by Crime Alley to the north, The Bowery is home to Crown Point, a smaller inner-district ridden with crime, homelessness, and prostitution. *'Brentwood Academy' — A privately run high school. *'The Cauldron' — An area known for organized crime. The Irish Mob runs most of The Cauldron and it is home to some of the most prestigious hitmen in the city. *'The Clocktower' — A tower in central Gotham. *'Chinatown' — Gotham's primary Asian district. *'Crime Alley' — A small side street, located in the East End, formally "Park Row." It is a dangerous, crime-infested area. This is where Joe Chill killed Thomas and Martha Wayne in front of their young son, Bruce, after the family had visited a cinema. *'The East End' — An underdeveloped part of Gotham laden with poverty, crime, prostitution, and the circulation of illegal drugs. *'Falcone Penthouse' — This was the home of Carmine Falcone before Two-Face killed him. *'Fashion District' *'Financial District' *'Finnigan's' — A bar popular with uniformed police officers in Gotham. *'Gotham County High School' — A public high school. *'Gotham Docks' — This is the city's harbor. *'Gotham Heights' — An affluent area also known as "Bristol" and/or "Crest Hill", due to mutual proximity of the three neighborhoods. This is where Wayne Manor is located. *Gotham Square *'Gotham Village' — A bohemian area. *'Grand Avenue' — The city's main theatre district. *'The Hill' *'The Iceberg Lounge' — A nightclub in the city center operated by the Penguin. *'Killinger's Department Store' — A large department store. *'Monarch Playing Card Co.' — The playing card factory adjacent to Ace Chemical Processing *'My Alibi' — An underworld bar in the city center. *'New Town'- An area in which during the No Man's Land series, was the district operated by the Ventriloquist and his puppet Scarface. *'Old Gotham' — The Gotham district more well-known for the location of the Clock Tower and the GCPD headquarters. *'Plant Factory' *'Robinson Park' — The city’s main park. During "No Man's Land," Poison Ivy claimed this area as her own. *'The Stacked Deck' — A seedy nightclub where the most notorious criminals in Gotham go to hide out sometimes. *'The Statue of Justice' — Also known as "Lady Gotham," this is a monument situated off shore of the city. It varies in that the figure has a blindfold over her eyes, and a sword and scales in her outstretched hands. *'Slaughter Swamp' — Just outside Gotham, this swamp 'birthed' Solomon Grundy, a frequent villain to Alan Scott. *'Tricorner' — An island at the southwest corner of Gotham City. It is home to the Tricorner Yards. *'Toxic Acres' — An abandoned neighborhood of newly built houses, unsuitable for habitation due to its proximity to a toxic waste dump. To prevent illness, those entering or staying in the area need to use gas masks or take antivenin. At one-time Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn used the area as a hideout. *'Wayne Manor' — Also referred to as "Wayne Mansion" or "Stately Wayne Manor," this is the mansion estate of Bruce Wayne, and the location of the Batcave. *'Wayne Tower' — This is the headquarters of Wayne Enterprises, located at the corner of Finger and Broome Streets. *'Aparo Expressway' *'Aparo Park' *'Archie Goodwin International Airport' *'Barr Town' *'Cape Carmine' *'Davis Avenue' *'Dixon Dock' *'Finger River' *'Finger Memorial Park' *'Grant Park' *'Kane County Morgue' *'Miller Harbor' *'Novick Tunnel' *'Puckett Park' *'Robbinsville' *'Robinson Plaza' *'R.H. Kane Building' *'Robert Kane Memorial Bridge' *'Sprang Bridge' *'Sprang River' *'The Westward Bridge' Category:Cities Category:Places